


Intervention

by ethanramsey



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Mentions of drugs and sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethanramsey/pseuds/ethanramsey
Summary: Casey’s friends worry about how she’s coping after her breakup with Rafael.
Relationships: Rafael Aveiro/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 4





	Intervention

Casey expected the apartment to be empty when she got home. She planned to be quick, just freshen up a little and grab an overnight bag then already be on her way. But as she walked towards her room, she sees all of her friends in attendance.

It’s Friday night and they should’ve been at Donahue’s, but instead they’re gathered at their living room.

“Oh…hey, guys. What’s up?” she says through her hesitation. Sienna looks uncomfortable, and it only means this meeting cannot be good for her.

“Casey. Why don’t you sit down?” Jackie regards her.

Alright…

She rests her purse and jacket on the table before sitting down next to Aurora. She looks around her friends again, trying to read their expressions, making eye contact with Sienna.

The nicest and kindest roommate of them all only gives her a small smile, and it’s even close to a grimace. “Case, you know how much we love you.” Sienna starts.

Oh no _,_ what did she do? Casey knows she’s far from being the perfect roommate, but she tries her best to be decent.

Is it about the dishes? Did she forget it was her turn to clean the bathroom? The whole apartment? Hair in the shower drain? Her red hair really betrays her sometimes. Did she forget to buy groceries?

“A friendtervention?” she asks, swallowing the lump in her throat. She hated that word. Nobody likes to be called out by the people who care about them the most, because it means they have thoroughly messed up. And confrontations? She just can’t handle them.

“Yes.” Aurora answers for them, seemingly the calmest among the group. “There’s no right way to start this, Casey, so forgive us. We know how much you don’t like talks like this. But…we’ve been worried. We know you’ve recently been heartbroken.” As she finishes, she glances at Elijah, obviously urging him to continue. _Did they rehearse this?_

“We’ve all been through breakups, and we all have different ways to cope. But we’re concerned about yours. We’re not judging at all, because despite us being good friends we know your life is your life, but like Aurora said…we’re worried.”

So it’s not about something she did or didn’t do in the apartment? _Thank god_. For a moment she was extremely relieved, not wanting to strain her good relationship with her friends because she was forgetful of the little things. But then…recently heartbroken? Coping with her breakup? She’s actually a lot happier lately. Now she’s even more confused.

“I… don’t follow,” she admits, a curious frown on her face.

“Come on, Casey. You don’t seriously think we’re not catching on, do you? Arriving home a few hours late after your shift, sneaking away during weekends, locking yourself in your room when picking up phone calls? Again, it’s your life, but you’ve lied to us about it enough times. We just…we want to make sure you’re not doing something dangerous. Or that you’re staying protected.” Jackie continues. Sienna doesn’t look too pleased at her; she obviously didn’t follow the script.

Casey can only blush deep because she’s guilty. She didn’t realize they were catching on. She genuinely thought she’s doing great in sneaking around, because it has been more or less a month, but now she’s trying hard not to burst out laughing.

“Listen, we know you’re not dumb enough to be doing drugs or to involve yourself in illegal activities. We know you care about your job and your patients to not be that reckless.” Sienna gives Jackie a pointed look. “So… is it the same guy every night? Are you on the pill? Are you making sure they’re using condoms? If you are, and you can tell us that you’re a hundred percent sure about what you’re doing, and that you’re not just mindlessly trying to get over Rafael, we’ll gladly back off. But if not, Casey, please talk to us. We’ll do whatever we can to help.”

Casey can only smile at them, undeniably touched by their apparent love and concern. “I… I can’t– thank you for caring this much about me. I love you guys so much.”

Jackie takes Sienna’s arm in hers before the latter can break her resolve and already pull Casey into a hug. “You’d do the same for us.” she says. “So, will you tell us what’s going on?”

“To be honest… I’m seeing someone.” Casey figured it’s the easiest to tell the truth and just omit specific details. “It’s not that I actually made a decision to hide it from you guys, you know?” Okay, blatant lie, but a necessary one until she gets to talk to her new boyfriend. “But it’s new. I haven’t talked to him about letting other people know about us.”

“But you’re safe? You’re okay?” Elijah asks.

“I am, I promise. I’m not doing anything shady.” Casey finds saying that unironically very funny despite being grateful for their concern. “How about I just leave now, and I’ll ask him if he… uh- could meet you guys. Maybe dinner tomorrow or Sunday brunch?”

“So it’s a he and he also likes Sunday brunches?” Aurora says with her signature smirk. Thankfully only Casey looks at her, the minds of her other friends still on her so-called safety and not the mystery man.

“You sure you’re not getting into trouble?” Jackie asks again, and Sienna adds, “You know you can tell us anything, right?”

“Trust me,” she gives them a bashful smile.

It’s the same smile she gives her lover when he opens the door for her. “Hi.” She leans in and gives him a kiss, walking into his apartment as they pulled away.

“You look really happy to see me so I’m sorry to say this, but we might need to tell them about us sooner.” She takes off her shoes before heading to the couch.

Before she can continue, she feels strong arms wrap around her from behind, and she chuckles softly. “Hey there.” She turns her head to the side, kissing his cheek. He only responds by trailing his lips down the side of her neck.

“I told you it won’t take long for them to find out about us.” Rafael grins against her skin, lightly biting a spot. “I should’ve just given you those hickeys last week.”

“Hey, you were the one who said something about them making a fuss that we got back together.” Casey defends, turning around in his arms so she’s facing him.

“I said they’d _probably_ won’t let us live down breaking up only to get back together again in less than six months. You know, tease us and such. But you decided sneaking around was sexy.” Rafael teases, holding her waist and pulling her closer.

“Guilty.” she grins. “It already served me right anyway. They thought I was either dealing drugs or sleeping with a different guy every night.”

He laughs gently, moving one hand to hold her face and pulling her in for another kiss. He kisses her teasingly, slow and sweet but with enough tongue to make her stomach flutter.

Casey moans into his mouth as she tries to deepen the kiss, and whines softly as he pulls away.

“Tomorrow? Maybe we can hang out with them?” Rafael asks, but Casey’s thoughts are now far from being about her friends.

“Sure.” she says simply so she can pull him in for a deep kiss, her mouth soon travelling down his jaw and his neck. “What’s that you were saying about hickeys?”

He chuckles, but indulges her, carrying her in his arms and they settle on the couch, her on top of him.

“I said I’ll give you lots of them.” Rafael takes off her top, and next her bra, then he takes a moment and a deep breath to admire the sight. “I love you.” He grabs one in his hand, lightly massaging, the other gently caressing her cheek.

“Mm… I love you too, my mystery man.”


End file.
